Starburst
by Xeelia
Summary: Dawn Summers jumped at the end of BtVS season 5 and landed in her home dimension, where she is Bobby Drake’s cousin. Three years after her return she ends up living with him, but is her past in this world too much for him and his fellow X-Men?


Starburst

Disclaimer: I do not own either X-men or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All copy written characters are simply borrowed for fun, not profit!

Chapter 1

Almost everyone at the Xavier School for the Gifted walked with extra care around Dawn Drake. She was always on edge, always ready to attack.

After the death of her parents and sister in a housefire when she was four a mistake in paperwork had left her in foster care. Her first foster parents had been neglectful to say the least; they had almost starved her to death, the second set wasn't much better; they had sold her to a man for drugs and reported her missing.

No one knew exactly what had happened after that but a few months ago she had been picked up for breaking and entering in New York City. Her fingerprints turned up that she was a missing child and her cousin was called.

Bobby had been ecstatic.

He could still remember the little four year old begging him to show her how to make fart noises with her arm pit. He had been ten then, now he was 23, which would make her 17.

The Professor had helped him get her out of juvie and get the charges dropped and Bobby had waited patiently for her to walk down the hall and back into his life.

When she did however his heart stopped. She looked so much like him he was shocked. But her blue-green eyes held a pain he simply couldn't understand.

Little did he know but his cousin had in fact come back to this world due to a tragic happening in another. When 14 year old Dawn Summers had jumped into a bright purple portal and fulfilled her destiny she had been put through pain most could imagine. But instead of dying, as she had assumed, she was brought back to where she started.

Dawn Summers had always actually been the cousin of Bobby Drake, her mutant energy abilities had been used as a conduit to aid the Monks of Dagon. She had agreed to help the monks and then, once back in her own world, she remembered it all.

She had saved a world, not her world sure, but a world.

She still held close all the memories of her "life" with Buffy. She always would, but she also knew this is where she belonged. Willow had tried to bring her back, using a magical portal, but Dawn had told her no and handed her letters to all her friends, Spike included, telling them that she was home and that she loved them. She hadn't heard from any of them in the three years since, that was a good thing.

But now she was stuck with her doofy cousin and his do-gooder friends, which wasn't so bad but her father, her adoptive father, was getting impatient for her to come home for a while and Dawn wasn't sure how she was going to manage it.

She leaned against the wall of the building and sighed. She felt a presence coming toward her and growled a bit, she really didn't want to deal with HIM right now.

"Shouldn't you be off chasin' your little Scarlett O'whore?" Dawn spoke quietly.

Remy LaBeau frowned. "She be a fine woman, not a whore. An' you know damn well why 'm 'ere."

"Remy…"

Remy's face softened. "I know mon Belle, I know. We figure it out, Remy promises."

Dawn looked at the Cajun thief. "I miss you so much…"

Remy gathered her into a hug. "Remy misses you too. Mebbe we jus' skip dis joint, oui?"

Dawn sniffled but didn't cry. "No, you have friends, a semblance of family, here, plus I don't think my cousin would appreciate it and would probably hunt me down."

Remy looked like he was about to object when Rogue walked out of the building and called around looking for him. "Com'on ya swamp rat, we gonna go to dinner or what?"

Dawn bit her lip to keep from saying something bitter. "Ya better take off Remy, someone will figure somethin' out if they see us. Go have fun with your girl."

Before the smooth Cajun could say anything Dawn had slipped away and Rogue walked around the corner. "What's the deal Gambit? Are we goin' or not?"

Gambit looked at Rogue and smiled throwing a bit of charm with it to cover for his frustration. Damnit he needed to talk to Dawn, really talk to her, but she was right, they had to be careful. "Sure t'ing mon chere."

Chapter 2

Bobby sat in an arm chair glowering. Dawn had been here for three months and still wouldn't open up to anyone, except maybe Jubilee but Jubilee was as close mouthed as his cousin. It had been the Professor that had told him that Dawn was in fact a mutant. He had been excited to start her in the Danger room but as of yet she hadn't allowed him to get her in there.

Of course she had run a few simulations with Jubilee and Wolverine, but he hadn't gotten to see them.

That was another thing that peeved him, Wolverine probably knew more about his previously missing cousin than he did.

Dawn had almost immediately made friends with Jubilee, stating that like drew like, and because of the girls close friendship Wolverine had immediately made up his mind that the new girl was under his wing just as Jubilee was.

Dawn wouldn't talk to anyone about her adopted family. He had no idea if they were good people or not. All he did know is that the family had bought her from her foster family. If the couple hadn't already been killed by their own drug addictions he would have killed them.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even see Scott standing right in front of him. Scott cleared his throat. "Um, Bobby?"

Bobby looked up at his friend and leader. "Oh, sorry just lost in thought."

Scott gave him a tiny smile. "Yeah I figured. Worrying about Dawn again?"

Bobby scowled. "YES! I mean why won't she open up to me? I'm her family for pete's sake!"

Scott placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "The kid has obviously been through a lot Bobby. Jubilee and Wolverine are probably more in tune with what she had to deal with and she doesn't want to weigh you down. You ARE her blood family Bobby but she didn't grow up in the suburbs like you, or even here! We may not know much about her past but we all can see it wasn't sunshine and roses."

Bobby continued to scowl at his friend. "But Scott the Professor can't even scan her mind. "

Scott looked shocked. "What why not?"

Bobby huffed. "Because of her powers or something her mental shielding is supertough, like Jubilee and Remy."

Scott thought for a moment. "Well I guess it makes sense, her energy stars are similar to their powers. Did you know Jubilee was able to teach her how to change their colors?"

Bobby growned. "Damn it I haven't even seen her powers, she won't even go to the Danger Room with me, it's always Jubes and Logan."

Scott patted his friend's back. "I saw the tapes of her work outs, she's good, very good. Honestly she would make a great X-Man."

Bobby huffed again. "Hasn't she had it hard enough? Besides, for all I know she could turn tail and leave or turn against us!"

At that moment Wolverine walked into the room. "The kid's life WAS hard and she wants to keeps her secrets. She ain't a threat, at least not to us. She's a loyal little thing, especially when it comes to you icicle. So just drop it."

Logan knew the guy was just worried about his kid cousin but he also knew that the kid needed her space. He could smell her unease here but also her determination to try to make her long lost cousin happy. He knew what Bobby didn't, the kid was only staying here to please her cousin.

Just then Dawn walked in. "Oh bad time?"

Bobby's head popped up. "NO,no, not at all."

Dawn smirked. "So you were talking about me then? Figures."

Bobby couldn't make his mouth work to deny the words and Dawn giggled.

Logan smirked. "Tha popsicle is jus' worried 'bout you kid."

Dawn frowned slightly. "Bobby I love you, you're my cousin, but I don't want to talk about it, period. I lived, I learned, and I didn't even need to get "Huggies."

Bobby laughed and relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry Dawnie, I just missed so much and here you are almost grown up and I…"

Dawn growled in mock anger. "I am not a child Bobby, and I HATE being called Dawnie."

Bobby stuck his tongue out. "Well family never listens to what someone wants to be called!"

Dawn smiled and hugged her cousin. He didn't feel the slight tension in her body but Logan read it and its meaning loud and clear: Dawn was running away, and soon.

Bobby, oblivious to what the future holds, grinned wide. "Never forget that I love you kiddo, whether you're a kid or not."

Dawn looked up at her cousin and smiled. "I love you too Bobby."

Bobby smirked. "So ya gonna let me see your moves in the Danger Room now?"

Dawn grinned. "Yep, last one there is a rotten egg!"

Logan and Scott both grinned as the cousins raced down the hall.

Chapter 3

The cousins had stretched and entered the Danger Room together but as soon as the simulation started they split up, Dawn on the right and Bobby on the left. Dawn's skill was astounding. She moved like a cat and used moves like a ninja.

Her energy stars were impressive too. They looked like stars but could, like Jubilee's fireworks, explode as simply light or as an explosion of force.

Bobby looked on in awe as Dawn flipped through the air with her purple and blue "starbursts" hitting enemy after enemy. None of the drones even got close to hitting her.

She looked like a cross between Remy and Jubilee with her moves and her energy.

He was brought back to reality when she called out to him as a drone went to attack him. She maneuvered herself quickly between him and danger and blew the thing's head off. "Keep your head in the game cuz."

Luckily Dawn finished off the rest of the drones quickly. Bobby was in awe of the talent his cousin showed and made sure she knew it. "That was AMAZING! Where did you learn that?!?"

Dawn smirked. "I'll never tell"

Bobby chuckled at the playfulness in her voice but also knew she was serious. "Well do you wanna catch a movie in the rec room after we get cleaned up?"

Dawn was about to answer when Scott came over the intercom. "Dawn, the Professor would like to speak to you."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Be right there!" She turned to Bobby. "Sorry cuz, loks like your boss man needs to talk to me but maybe after?"

Bobby smiled at his cousin. "Sure. You want me to come with you?"

Dawn shook her head no. "I'll catch up to you in a bit."

####

Dawn was pissed as she walked into her room. She couldn't believe that this Professor guy wanted her to join his merry band of heros, but wouldn't allow her to unless she came foreword with her past. It was none of his business!

She had just put her hair up in a pony tail and changed into jammy pants and a t-shirt to watch _House of 1000 Corpses_ with Bobby when her cell phone rang. Her stomach knotted as she answered. "Hello."

The man she saw as her father was on the other end. She had known this would happen sooner or later, he needed her home. There was a job only she would be able to do and it was important.

She had leeway, a few days before she actually had to go, but it still sucked. She had actually grown to like her cousin and his friends, especially Jubilee and Logan.

But Papa needed her.

As much as she loved the calm here and her new friends she knew she didn't belong here, she belonged home with her family, with her father. She was all he had now, Bobby had friends and the X-family, but Papa had only her.

It wasn't a choice, she had to go.

Dawn looked into the mirror and smiled. At least she had tonight with her cousin and friends. Jubilee was going to watch the movie with them as well and she really liked the girl. If she wasn't so happy with the X-Men Dawn probably would have asked her to join her.

Jubilee had been her most often opponent and ally in the Danger Room. The girl was quick and smart and talked nonstop. Hell it was almost like working out with Remy back…NO she wasn't going to think of that. It was however obvious Gambit had taught the other girl quite a bit.

But she wasn't going to think about HIM.

Dawn shook herself out of those thoughts and went downstairs to the smell of popcorn and smiled, having friends was nice.

No wonder Remy stayed.

Chapter 4

Three nights later Dawn was sneaking out of the mansion and had made it to the road before she realized she was being followed. She knew instantly that she person following her was Remy. "Remy LeBeau get yur good for nothin' butt out here!"

Gambit snickered and dropped from the tree he had been sitting in. "Good for nothin' 'ey?"

Dawn giggled. "Well there are a few things…"

Remy stalked up to the girl and hugged her closely. He pulled back slowly. "Where you sneakin' off to chere?"

Dawn bit her lip. "Father needs me."

Remy frowned deeply at this. "He knows 'm here chere, he won't let you come back."

Dawn's expression didn't change. "I know, but what else can I do? If not for him I would have been dead long ago! Remy I have to, you KNOW that! He has no one else now!"

Gambit frowned. "Dawnie, please…stay wit' me."

Dawn frowned, he hadn't actually thought she'd stay, did he? "Remy go back to your girlfriend and leave me be."

Unknown to both Logan was listening to them from a few yards away in the trees. He hadn't known the kid knew Gumbo. He instantly realized that Dawn was part of one of the New Orleans Guilds just like Remy was but if she had been part of the thieves guild Remy's father would have made sure the girl got to stay. He knew the boy had only recently been acquitted of Bella Donna's brother's death but that Bella Donna had been killed just after that. Rogue had been obviously pleased with this, even though she claimed not to want to Cajun half the time.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts at Remy's voice. "Dawnie, please stay, you know damn well I will protect you."

Dawn sneered now. "You'll protect me Remy? I can protect myself and you damn well know it! You have your little damsel in constant distress with Rogue, go back to her, she's probably lookin' for ya right now. Ya don't give two shits about me LeBeau, you made that crystal fuckin' clear when you left me there!"

Remy's frustration started to show then. "Damn it Dawnie! I couldn't take you with me, you wouldn't have come anyway! Julian knew what he was doin', he knew no matter what Remy was screwed!"

Neither noticed the small group of X-Men that had gathered not far away, Rogue among them.

Dawn's eyes flashed green. "You leave my brother outta this! He fucked up and now he's dead, end of story! I would have come with you, you didn't even ask! Julian knew that too, he said my loyalties were skewed and that I needed to focus on da Guild and not on you but I didn't! It was all my fault! And now Bella is gone too! Now I don't have a choice Remy, Papa needs me!"

Remy listened in shock, oh god she would have come with him. He left her there to face the Guilds by herself. "Dawnie…dis boy didn't know…Remy's so sorry chere."

Logan finally figured it out and when he did he knew he'd have to inform the others watching or this could get bad real fast, especially with Rogue and Bobby listening. "So that'd make you Belladonna's sister, huh?"

Dawn and Remy both pivoted to see Logan and behind him Scott, Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, and Jean.

Remy put himself between his teammates and his wife's sister. "Dis ain't got not'in to do wit' you all."

Bobby stepped forward. "It has everything to do with me, she's my cousin and you need to get the hell away from her."

Dawn turned towards her cousin. "Don't speak to Remy that way, you know nothing of either of us."

Rogue looked at Remy with tears in her eyes. "She's a baby Remy, not even 18, how could you do something so…disgusting?"

Dawn stepped forward. "Don't. Just Don't. Life in the Guilds is different, you wouldn't understand so don't try. As for your dirty little mind, he's never touched me like that. He was my sister's beau not mine. Remy and I were close but not like that, ya perv!"

Remy wrapped his arm around Dawn's middle. "How old you think Remy is Rogue?"

Rogue just looked at him blankly. "Yur twenty eight."

Gambit and Dawn laughed. Remy stopped long enough to ask. "Where did you get that idea chere?"

Rogue looked confused as to why the two Guild members were laughing. "Yur records here and yur ID."

Dawn giggled again before responding. "Remy's not even close to that, he's barely twenty-two."

All the present X-men, except Jubilee who had known Remy's age for a long time, gawked. They had always assumed the youthful looks of the thief were just good genes, or mutant genes. To know that the wily thief was barely of drinking age shocked the group.

In classic Jubilee manner she popped her gum and grinned. "So you guys coming back in to spill your guts or you takin' off never to be heard from again?"

Dawn grinned at her friend. "I ain't spillin' nothin', an' I gotta go, my Papa needs me."

Remy frowned at Dawn. "If it be Guild business Remy's coming too, I failed you once chere, won't do it again."

Dawn looked up at Remy. "Remy you know what Papa will want, you have friends and family here."

Remy smiled down at Dawn. "Oui, I know chere, but I have a responsibility to da Guilds, jus' like you. De X-Men do fine wit' out dis Cajun boy."

Rogue looked at him with tears still streaming down her face. "What about me?"

Remy looked over at Rogue with sadness in his devil red eyes. "Rogue we both know dis aint workin'. You told me dat in da garden once and I didn't b'lieve ya, but you right chere. We be passion but too stuck to secretive ta make it work. Dat doesn't mean dis boy will ever stop lovin' ya t'ough."

Before any of the X-men could comment Dawn set off one of her starbursts blinding them all.

When their sight returned Remy and Dawn were gone.

When their sight returned Remy and Dawn were gone.

Rogue immediately began talking. "We have ta go after 'em!"

Bobby looked at Rogue and shook his head. "They have their own stuff they need to take care of Rogue. Maybe we should give them some time."

Logan set his hand on Rogue's shoulder. "don't worry they'll be back."

Rogue looked at him with confusion. "How do you know?"

Logan snickered as he lit his cigar. "They took Jubes with 'em."


End file.
